


Kento laughed

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gen, Short & Sweet, Soft Drinks, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: During episode 5. The title pretty much explains it.
Relationships: Father-Son - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kento laughed

Kento ran his fingers through his hair again. It wasn't quite like how his father had done since his hair was shorter now, but he played with it a little bit.  
How- how could his father- and then act like he had no idea what Kento was talking about? It was 15 years ago, but Kento remembered so clearly, so why didn't his father?  
Kento felt his throat getting dry as his hand continued touching his hair.  
"Kento!" Ryou got Kento's attention, throwing him a drink. Kento caught it.  
Nobody said anything for a moment.  
Ryou moved forward, using the soda like a sword. Kento moved back, shocked.  
"What was that about?!"  
"I just wanted to practice my swordsmanship," Ryou said before opening the soda can, which exploded in his face from being shaken up.  
"SNEAK ATTACKS ARE COWARDLY! YOU- huh? It's all gone. Aw, come on! I was really looking forward to..."  
Kento laughed, and what would have been a sad tear came out happy instead. It was so random, it had been funny, even when Ryou told him to stop. _Especially_ when he was told to stop.  
Kento started to talk once he recovered, now that the conversation felt lighter.


End file.
